


Shiratorizawa vs. Dateko: Family-Style

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Family, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: Shouyou and Kei just want to eat dinner. Their kids, however, have different plans.





	Shiratorizawa vs. Dateko: Family-Style

"Okay, you two. We're going to sit down, and we're going to TRY to have a family dinner," Shouyou lectured to his two children. "So no fighting, got it?"

"Yes, sir," his kids chorused, glaring at each other from across the dinner table. Shouyou sighed, half in relief, half in aggravation.

Kei came out of the kitchen, setting out the dinner on the table. "Here we are," he said. "Enjoy." He sat down next to Shouyou, leaning over to press a kiss to his cheek.

The meal began in a relative silence, the two sixteen year olds occasionally glaring at each other but not saying anything too terrible.

Eventually, Kei got tired of the silence. "So, Kaori," he said, looking over at his daughter, "how was school?

"Fine," Kaori said, giving her father a sweet smile. "I'm getting a lot better at spiking." She turned towards her brother, then, still smiling sweetly - contrasting the venomous tone of what she said, "I suppose you wouldn't know what that's like, little brother?"

"You are ten minutes older than me!" Kadri shouted, standing up from the table. "And quit making fun of me for being a libero, for crying out loud! Liberos are awesome!"

"They can't even score points!" Kaori argued. "That's so lame!"

"Never let her say that around Nishinoya," Shouyou whispered to Kei, who nodded in agreement.

"I am not lame!"

"I would never say that," Kaori said, placing a hand on her chest, as though she were appalled. Then, she smirked. "Your position, however, is totally lame."

Kei sighed. "I just wanted a nice dinner..."

"You hear that, Kadri?" Kaori said, gesturing wildly to their father. "You've upset Father!"

"You started it, Kaori!"

Shouyou and Kei groaned.

"I'm so glad I don't have to go to school with you," Kaori said haughtily. "You'd just drag down my popularity, being a libero."

"Shut up! Shiratorizawa is way cooler than Dateko anyway!"

"You take that back!"

"No way! Shiiiiiiratorizawa!" Kadri banged on the table, mimicking his school's cheer. "Shiiiiiiratorizawa!"

Kaori scowled. "You wanna do this?! You're so childish!"

Then, she started pounding on the table, as well, like she hadn't just put such an act down. "Go, go, let's go, let's go, Dateko!"

The two screamed their team's cheers over and over, trying to be louder than the other, neither willing to give up. Kei sighed, and leaned over to whisper to Shouyou, "This is why we should have fought more to send them to the same school."

"Like that would have helped. They'd find something else to argue over," Shouyou whispered back. Kei sighed, and nodded in agreement. "...Wanna go eat in our bed?" Shouyou suggested after a full minute of watching their kids go at it.

"...Yeah, sure, why not."

Kei stood up, grabbing his and his husband's plates, and followed Shouyou into their bedroom. Even when they shut their door, they could hear the two sixteen-year-olds screaming at the top of their lungs in the dining room. Shouyou jumped in their bed, turned on the TV as loud as it could go, and snuggled up to Kei's side.

It took another ten minutes before Kadri and Kaori realized that they were alone. "...This is your fault," Kadri said.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Shut up, Kadri!"

"You shut up!"

"DAD!"

"FATHER!"


End file.
